wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Tisha Volleman
Eindhoven, North Brabant, Netherlands |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Stitching Flik-Flak |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Tisha Volleman (born October 26 in Eindhoven, North Brabant) is an elite Dutch gymnast. She is the 2017 Dutch National Champion and was a member of the Dutch team at the 2015 World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she helped the Netherlands qualify a full team to the Olympics for the first time since 1976. Junior Career Volleman made her international debut at the 2013 Leverkusen Cup in Germany, placing fifth with the Dutch team and sixteenth in the all-around. In 2014, she competed in the junior division at the European Championships in Sofia, Bulgaria, helping the Dutch team place ninth. At the Dutch Nationals that year, she took all-around and floor exercise gold and uneven bars silver in the junior division. She returned to the Leverkusen Cup, winning bronze on uneven bars, and placed fourth with her team, fifth in the all-around and on balance beam, seventh on vault, and tenth in floor exercise. She finished up the year by winning uneven bars and floor exercise silver, and placing fourth in the all-around and on vault, and eighth with her team at the Tournoi Combs-la-Ville in France. Senior Career 2015 At her first time competing in the senior division at the Dutch National Championships, Volleman won floor exercise silver and all-around and balance beam bronze. She went on to place fifth in the all-around at the Dutch World Team Trials, then competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain, winning bronze on floor and placing seventh in the all-around. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships. In Glasgow, Volleman contributed to the Netherlands' eighth place rank in qualifications, automatically qualifying the Netherlands a full team to the Olympics, the first time this was accomplished in forty years. The Dutch team placed eighth in the team final. 2016 Volleman started off the season at the American Cup in New Jersey. She performed well on her first three events, but a fall on floor exercise landed her in eighth place. In May, she competed at the IAG SportEvent, winning all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth on vault and balance beam. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. At the Dutch National Championships in late June, she won vault silver and placed sixth on bars, tenth on beam, and fourteenth in the all-around. 2017 Volleman returned to the American Cup in March, replacing Mara Titarsolej who initially replaced Eythora Thorsdottir. There, she fell on both uneven bars and floor exercise, but performed well on her other two events, finishing seventh in the all-around. In April, she placed seventh in the all-around again, this time at the London World Cup. Later that month, she competed at the European Championships in Romania, placing eleventh in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Dutch National Championships, winning gold on all the events she qualified for: all-around, vault, balance beam, and floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada. She only competed on vault and floor, but didn't make either event final. 2018 Volleman began her season at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. She competed in both the Team Challenge and the all-around. While the Dutch team didn't make the final, she placed fifth in the all-around. She was set to compete at the Tokyo World Cup in April but withdrew with an injury the day of the competition.injured She recovered in time to compete at the Dutch Nationals in June, winning vault and floor gold, all-around bronze, and placing sixth on bars. She went on to compete at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, winning team silver and placing twelfth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she won bronze with her team and placed seventh on vault. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Joaquim Blume Memorial in Spain in December, sinning floor exercise gold, vault bronze, and placing fourth on bars, fifth in the all-around, and seventh on beam. 2019 Volleman competed at the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, helping the Dutch team qualify to the team final and win bronze. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland, placing thirteenth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She helped the Netherlands place eighth in the team final and qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing sixth on floor. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "Mutation" by Cirque du Soleil 2018 - "Balade Au Bout D'une Echelle" by Cirque du Soleil References